Fëa
by LinalynaTiguidou
Summary: Voila! LINALYNA et TIGIDOU se sont rencontrées et ça donne Deux jeunes filles quittent le pays de leur enfance, le cœur troublé pas la mort de leur parent. Elles débarquent à Poudlard avec la ferme intention de venger ces morts. Mais elles n’avai


**Explication du narrateur : **

Cette histoire est sorti de l'esprit de **deux folles schizophréniques** (jolie redondance) malheureusement en liberté. Par un jour tout à fait ordinaire sur msn, une stupidité en amenant une autre, ces deux timbrées ont décidé d'écrire quelque chose ensemble. Pour notre plus grand malheur à tous.

Leur conscience respective, **Snake** et  **GefräBig** n'ont réussi à contenir leur soif de bêtise que très partiellement et précisent n'avoir aucune responsabilité dans ce qui va suivre. 

Par ailleurs, elles déclarent que l'univers magique de Harry Potter appartient à son auteur **J. K. Rowling**, que **Linalyna** et **Tigidou dit:** n'ont de droit que sur les personnages et les lieux qui sortent de leur imagination débridée et ne sont pas rémunérée pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Encore une fois, les consciences des auteurs affirment n'avoir aucune responsabilité dans ce qui va suivre….

Conversation msn, introduction :

Petite précision entre *…..* c'est  GefräBig qui s'exprime et entre #….# c'est Snake qui s 'exprime….

Tigidou dit: :

Salut 

Linalyna dit :

**_Coucou vous, lecteurs malins!_**

Tigidou dit: :

alors lynalina(ouais lina c'est le nom de mon prof de français!!!)quesqu'On fait de bon a écrire comme ça

Linalyna dit :

**_Moi  c'est Linalyna huhu_**

Tigidou dit: :

Ha oui!! Moi c'est Tiguidou *toujours dans la lune celle-la* 

Linalyna dit :

**_Bienvenu Tigidou dit:.... Au fait, tu sais pourquoi on est là, toi?_**

Tigidou dit: :

**Heu....*Sûr que non*ho toi arrête tu te croit peut-être meilleure que moi?*Oui!*...**

Linalyna dit :

******_Hum dis-moi Rigidou, t'aurais pas oublier de me présenter quelqu'un? # Tu peux parler toi!#_**

Tigidou dit: :

***Regarde qui s'amène mais c'est Snake si je ne m'abuse***

**Tait toi! Heu Linalyna, tu a faite une petite faute dans mon "nom" C'est Tiguidou et non Riguidou**

Linalyna dit :

**_lol.. Chacune son tour! # tu parles! tu perds la boule ma fille! Salut Gefräbig! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué?#_**

Tigidou dit: :

***Sans doute ***

Linalyna dit :

**_ lol  Gefrä a pas l'air très enthousiaste si tu veux mon avis... # non justement, on t'as rien demandé#_**

Tigidou dit: :

***ouais pareil***

**Non mais sois un peu plus polie quand même je te signale qu'on nous lit**

Linalyna dit :

******_Bon, c'est pas tout mais je crois qu'on est sensée écrire une histoire , non? Je crois que ça un rapport avec des filles aux cheveux bizarres... # Dois-je te faire remarquer que tu as choisi ces couleurs toi-même....#_**

Tigidou dit: :

***OUAIS mais tas pas vue l'autre le matin faut dire c'est pas beau a voir***

**...Arrête de parler de comment je suis le matin!!!!Tout le monde est mal coiffer le matin. Enfin je crois.**

Tigidou dit: :

Et de toute façons il faut faire la fic alors 

Linalyna dit :

******_Ouais ouais, on se tait les deux pipelettes! On ne s'entend même plus penser correctement ici! # comme si ça t'arrivais parfois....# Méchante, je te ferais remarqué que c'est toi ma conscience alors.... #....#_**

Tigidou dit: :

Comme elle dit 

Tigidou dit: :

***mouais alors comment sa vas toi***

Tigidou dit: :

*pas trop mal dormi dans la tête de ta proprio parce que si elle est comme la mienne alors...*

Assez!! 

Linalyna dit :

**_Bien, il faut vraiment réparer les dégâts là, Tiguidou... Le titre de cette histoire, je te prie? # ouais , le titre....#_**

Tigidou dit: :

**Le titre...heu oui oui c'est Fëa*t'étais mieux de le trouver puisque c'est toi qui la invent**

Tigidou dit: :

Et qu'est-ce que veux dire Fëa? 

Linalyna dit :

******_Fëa ? Lol, c'est de l'elfique, cela signifie esprit non?_**

Tigidou dit: :

OUI!!!*Ouaaahou elles viennent d'utiliser leurs cerveaux* 

Tigidou dit: :

Alors cette histoire on la met ou pas *pas! pas! pas!* 

Tigidou dit: ::

Arrête de faire l'écho! 

Linalyna dit :

 **_Pis d'abord, on l'utilise souvent notre cerveaux, tes commentaires sont pas gentils Gefrä!  # mais vrai, vas-y# Recommence pas toi! # toi toi toi# toi aussi tu fais de l'écho? Aussi stupide l'un que l'autre...._**

Tigidou dit: :

***Tu veux t'bas pis d'abord mon nom c'est gefräBig ***

Linalyna dit :

**_Ouais ouais_**

Tigidou dit: : Dans tes rêves. Alors on la met cette histoire ou pas ? on est là pour ça non 

Linalyna dit :

**_#Bon alors. vous continuez ou je retourne dormir?...#_**

Linalyna dit :

**_On l'a met_**

Tigidou dit: :

**Et retourne dormir aussi.**

**Donc voiciiiiii..**

Linalyna dit :

**_ Fëa , une épopée fantastique!_**

Linalyna dit :

**_# c'est toi qui le dit#_**

Tigidou dit: :

***Si vous appeler ça une épopée…***

Linalyna dit :

**_pffff, faites le taire!_**

Tigidou dit: :

**-la bâillonne et reviens- bon c'est fait**

Tigidou dit: :****

***humffffff***

Linalyna dit :

**_merci # non mais pour qui tu te prend? TORTIONNAIRES!#_**

Tigidou dit: :

**Vas faire de même pour elle, Linalyna**

Linalyna dit :

******_- lui enfonce une chaussette sale dans la bouche, elle s'évanouit...- Voila on est tranquille pour un moment_**

Tigidou dit: :

**Alors revoilààààà....**

Linalyna dit :

 Fëa 

Encore le narrateur, pour récapituler,

**Résum : **Deux jeunes filles quittent le pays de leur enfance, le cœur troublé pas la mort de leur parent. Elles débarquent à Poudlard avec la ferme intention de venger ces morts.  Mais elles n'avaient visiblement pas prévu ce qui allait suivre…

**Genre** : Drama/Romance, avec une touche d'humour

**Rating** : G …

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la dame Rowling,  ce dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler appartient aux autrices- auteuses.

Voilà, vous pouvez **_enfin_** lire le Prologue….

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Féa *~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

   **Prologue**

_Vol  934 en direction de Londres, départ de l'aéroport de Sydney - 6h du matin _

Si aujourd'hui, nous nous trouvons, ma sœur et moi,  dans cet avion en direction de Londres, c'est à cause du drame qui nous a frappé.   Nos parent adoptif - que nous avons toujours cru  être nos parent biologique -  sont morts.

Il y a deux semaines, alors que les vacances d'été commençaient à peine, des hommes encagoulés ont pénétré chez nous, ils ont attaqué notre maison pendant qu'Alexandra et moi étions  parties faire les courses. Ces êtres immondes ont sauvagement torturé et assassiné notre mère et notre père. Il y a deux semaines nous étions une famille heureuse et unie mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Ou plutôt ces ordures en ont décidé autrement…

Hier nous avons reçus une lettre disant que nous devions nous rendre à Londres pour l'année scolaire, cette lettre étais accompagner de deux billets d'avion pour le jour suivant.

Et nous voilà dans cet avion, entourées de ces  gens qui ne se  soucie guère de ce qui se passe,ils sont là, innocents, ils ne savent même pas qu'une guerre fait rage dans un autre monde,celui des sorcier. 

Et oui ! Ma sœur jumelle et moi même sommes des sorcières. De jeunes sorcières esseulées, et surtout sans parents. Du moins, à notre connaissance…

Je regarde l'opéra de Sydney tandis que l'avion passe au-dessus, dire que je risque de ne plus jamais voir ce paysage de rêve. Bon il ne faut pas que je m'enterre dans de telles pensées, je risque de déprimer.  Pour me distraire, j'engage la conversation avec Alexandra qui semble perdu dans ses pensée. Et je dit:

- Alexandra?

- Oui.

- Ça sera comment d'après toi là-bas?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Ça sera sûrement bien, puisque cette école a beaucoup de mérite. Le changement d'environnement nous fera du bien, je pense. 

- L'atmosphère commençait à être plutôt pesante. 

- Oui. Et  Madame Aglaëlle semblait vraiment soulagée de nous voir nous éloigner un peu… 

- Tu crois ? demandé-je un peu sceptique.

- Elle était vraiment inquiète, sauf qu'elle a sa manière bien à elle de le montrer. Tu n'y as peut-être pas fais attention car tu étais toi-même dans un autre monde, un monde que je dois être la seule à comprendre légèrement Et je peux t'assurée, que ton mutisme des derniers jours l'avait rendu dans un état de nervosité incroyable !… ajoute-telle, me lançant un regard où luit une légère inquiétude.

 Je préfère ne pas répondre, et détourne le regard. 

 - Alice…, chuchote ma sœur. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, avec toi. Nous ne connaissons peut-être pas bien l'Angleterre mais toutes les deux, on se connaît par cœur ! A deux, on va les apprivoiser tous ces anglais guindés. Et surtout, surtout, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais petite sœur…

Son ton solennelle me fait sourire un peu, mais ses parole m'ont rassuré plus qu'elle ne le pense et me redonnent un peu d'espoir. Ma sœur est avec moi et c'est  très bien comme cela.

- Je t'adore, toi, fini-je par lui dire avec une sourire que je veux éclatant. Et tu as sûrement raison….

- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps….

Sur ce, elle éclate de rire, et moi je la suis rapidement de bon coeur.

-Tu sais on ne devrais pas s'apitoyer sur notre sort après tout. C'est vrai que c'est triste ,même que sa donne envie de tomber en dépression ! Mais ça n'est pas une raison,  il faut garder la tête haute et se dire qu'ils sont mort en héros en essayant  de résister à ces monstres. Ils ne leur ont jamais dit où nous nous trouvions – parce qu'il est clair que leur objectif était de nous trouver, j'ignore pourquoi mais c'est ainsi. et avec tous ces sorts qu'ils ont pris,  on  peut  être fière de nos parents et leur en être terriblement reconnaissant. Parce qu'ils se sont battus pour nous… Et pour leurs morts, je t'assure que ces pourritures vont payer…. Très cher…..

 Pendant quelques secondes je reste interdite, ce que viens de dire Alexandra est tellement, tellement… Elle a dit exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je lève la tête et la regarde, ses beaux yeux verts se sont assombris sous le coup de la passion qu'elle a mise dans son déclaration et pourtant, comme les miens, ils sont plutôt humides….

- Et bien, quel discours stupéfiant tu viens de me faire chère soeur.  Et je suis parfaitement d'accord, ces sales mangemorts vont payer ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à nos parents.

 ~ fin du Prologue ~

Oui oui ! il est excessivement court, mais le chapitre 1 sera plus long, c'est promis ! ^^ '

 Une petite review serait bienvenue. Les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises aussi !

Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!! Svp, reviewez nous !!!!!!

Bisous,

Linalyna & Tigidou dit:.


End file.
